


Better than Horror Movies

by Amethystfairy1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a bronie, Gen, I just really wanted to contribute something, If your fav were a fanboy, International Fanworks Day 2017, Japan is confused, i dunno, my little pony - Freeform, very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Japan comes over to America's house unannounced, and catches the blonde throughly caught up his one and only guilty pleasure. His own personal closet obsession. Something he didn't think the brave, heroic, self absorbed nation would ever enjoy....He gets converted by the end of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't my best, but it was the best thing that came to mind, and I really wanted to contribute something for International Fanworks Day, so here it is! Please enjoy!

Japan approached America’s house with the usual plan of watching horror movies on his mind. After all, the younger had always been too scared to watch them alone. Originally, the raven haired man had been under the assumption that he would not be able to make it to their regularly scheduled horror movie viewing. However, his boss had been called elsewhere, and it turned out he was able too make it after all.

_Hopefully America will not be upset that I will be turning up after telling him I was not coming. Then, with all the times he has busted into my home without any warning, breaking my windows and ripping out my door frames, it is fair enough, is it not?_

He considered this as he mounted the steps to the house.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited for a moment before a small gray-ish humanoid thing opened the door for him.

“Good day, Tony-kun.” He said with a greeting bow.

The alien replied in his usual slur of profanity that was apparently code for something. 

What, Japan had yet to figure out, but it was  _something_. 

Something offending, he was willing to bet, but it must be a bit more well organized then that. At least for America to understand it.

He headed into the house as the alien vanished down into the basement.

“Hello? America?” The asian nation called, but no answer was heard.

He arrived at the door to the north american’s bedroom and pushed it open, seeing as it was already slightly ajar.

“Ameri...”

His mouth dropped open and his eyes filled with absolute confusion.

America was sitting on his bed. 

Wearing a tee shirt with a pink pony on it.

Hugging a plushy of another pony with apples on the side of it’s butt.

Wearing a cowboy hat with his headphones on under it, and his laptop in his lap.

“Erm...”

“AHHHH!” America wailed when he saw that Japan had arrived.

He ripped his headphones off.

“Japan, dude, bro, I thought you were totes not coming today!? You shot me that text last night, broski, so I wasn’t really expecting ya!”

In his haste to get up, his elbow caught on his headphone jack and pulled it out of the side of the laptop.

Silence hung in the air before the speakers blared out music far louder than the japanese man was expecting. 

“...WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE...UNTIL YOU SHARED IT’S MAGIC WITH ME...BIG ADVENTURE, TONS OF FUN...”

America promptly slammed the laptop shut before it could continue. 

He was gasping heavily, his glasses barely even dangling off the bridge of his nose.

“It’s a closet obsession, ok?” He admitted finally.

Japan blinked. “Over what, exactly?”

America sighed and straightened out his glasses, his stuffed pony still in the crook of his elbow.

“Ok, so there are these ponies, right?”

"I'm listening..."

The next hour saw them beginning to binge watching the first season of what turned out to be America’s most beloved program of all time. 

And if by the next week, Japan wound up using the same secret account he ordered all his otaku stuff on to buy a Rarity plushy and Rainbow Dash hoodie, then at least he had a friend with whom he shared his newest guilty pleasure in common. 

_Even if he thinks that Applejack is better then Rarity, baka._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please continue to support fanworks everywhere!


End file.
